Away, a Sequel to Always
by OkamixHagi
Summary: BY LEMON EEE. Kaname comes back from being away for 17 days. When he comes home, he is greeted by Yuuki, who's been missing his touch the whole time.. LEMON WARNING


Away, a spin-off of Always by lemon_eee123

Tick, tock, tick tock, goes the clock. Time passes by slowly.

Kaname.. Come back soon..

This is the 17th day he's being away. Today is July 21. The 2 more days seem to taunt me, laughing '2 days! 48 hours! 2880 minutes! 172, 800 seconds!' I slowly trace the embroidered roses in the dress I was wearing - it was favourite dress, it was beautiful and Kaname gave it to me.

"Yuuki-sama?" I heard Ruka say. She waved her hand in front my face. "Earth to Yuuki-sama?"

"Wha-?" I jumped, startled. "Oh, it's just you, Ruka."

"Stop moping around! Kaname-sama will be back in just two days! You _know _how important he is! It's only natural that he has visit vampires from other countries sometimes!"

"But it's not fair!" I moped. "You have Akatsuki-sempai, so why don't I have Kaname?"

"Wh-what are you blabbing about?! There is nothing between me and Akatsuki!" She stamped away angrily, leaving me alone in the by the fire. We all knew there was something between the two, it was obvious from the way they looked at each other. I wonder if that's how I look at Kaname? I felt my cheeks redden as I thought of how he looked at me. Always with love, mixed with concern if I wasn't well, or relief when I was better, and when we were.. Kaname's passionate face flashed in my mind eye, and I cupped my cheeks as if to stop the blood from rushing to them.

"..Kaname-sama.." I whispered.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Kaname stood at the door, jacket and scarf still on. I could see snowflakes softly melting in his hair. My eyes widened and I approached to hug him.

"Kaname-sama, I missed you!" I cried as I was held by him. I smiled happily and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Onii-sama, you're cold!" I gasped as he brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Just the snow. There's a blizzard raging outside right now. Don't worry, though, I know the best way to warm up." He whispered the last sentence in my ear, making a shiver run up my spine and a tingle between my thighs. He carried me to my room, our lips already locked in a passionate kiss. We stood there, pressed against the door, savouring each other's taste. Our tongues intertwined and caressed each other, and a soft moan resonated between us.

At the sound, Kaname picked me up and laid me on the bed, climbing up on top of me. Still kissing, he tossed his scarf and jacket off somewhere in the room. With my hands, I unbuttoned his shirt and he flung it towards his other clothes. We sat up, as I was wearing a dress that required me to pull it off my head. I quickly did so, revealing my red lace underwear immediately. Kaname lightly pushed me down again, and continued our kiss. We broke apart, panting for breath, and gave me butterfly kisses trailing downwards.

I knew he had thirsted for my blood the whole time we were apart, so raised my neck slightly, offering it to him. He took it eagerly, first kissing the area then puncturing it with his fangs. I gasped slightly, and intertwined my fingers in his hair. I had missed the feeling of his silky hair, and I was glad to feel it underneath my skin. He finished, lightly licking it to heal the wound. My turn would come later, for now I hungered for something else. Kaname snaked his hand across my stomach and I could still feel some lingering coolness. He brought his hands up again and behind my back, removing my bra swiftly. Kaname groaned and sucked on my nipple hungrily, fondling the other with his hand. I whimpered at the feeling, and I felt the tingle increase, and a warmth pool in my crotch. Wasting no more time, he pulled my panties down with his teeth and unbuckled his pants. Thrusting all the way to the base inside me in one push, we both moaned and groaned with pleasure.

"Ka-Kaname!" I whimpered, and he pulled in and thrusted out quickly. I wrapped my legs around his back so I could help him easier by moving my hips along with his. "Ah, yes! Kaname, don't be afraid to be rough.. Please.." With my permission, Kaname pounded harder inside me. I felt a little pain, but it was quickly erased with surges of increased pleasure. We kissed again as we reached our climax, the throbbing of my orgasms lengthening his. He laid down beside me to catch his breath while I felt our cum, mixed together, slowly ooze out of my core. When energy returned to my limbs, I got up and sat on his thighs with my legs at his sides.

"Kaname-sama.." I whispered as I kissed his jawbone. I sat up again and brought my right hand to up towards my face, slowly circling my lips with it. I licked one finger slowly. I moaned and sucked on it, my tongue caressing it inside my mouth. Kaname watched me, and I felt his length twitch underneath my core. _Not yet.._ I lowered my hand and thrusted it into my core, throwing my head back in pleasure. "Sometimes, at night, when I thought of you.. I did this to myself, Kaname-sama.. Look what you did to me.."

Kaname groaned as I grinded my hips against his, my fingers occasionally brushing against his hardening length. I slid another finger in and out, sliding across my clit. I felt myself coming again, so I thrusted them back inside me while I used my other hand to rub it. I moaned Kaname's name while I shook with my orgasm, my juices spreading across his struggling length.

"Yuuki, you sly seductress.." He groaned and picked up my hips, aggressively impaling his throbbing flesh into my core. I screamed his name again and arched my back, shivering at the sudden change. He sat up to give me a fierce kiss, raising my hips up and down on his length. He switched his hands to fondle my butt as I took control, pumping my body hard on his. I broke our kiss, unable to control my moans anymore.

"Onii-sama!" I whimpered in his ear as I dug my chin into his shoulder. My hands shot up to his hair again, not finding anything to grip on his back. We climaxed, not entirely stopping but slowing down, we couldn't get enough of each other's touch. I could tell Kaname wasn't finished with me yet, so I pulled him in for another passionate kiss, telling him that I wasn't finished either. An hour or so passed - I couldn't tell - when we finally collapsed, me now under him. "Thank you, Kaname-sama." I whispered in his ear, sliding his length out of my core to get up. I walked into the shower, knowing that Kaname would soon follow.

With the warm water pounding over us, the pleasure increased. Kaname pumped his finger inside me, while a leaned into our kiss. Wanting to pleasure him too I grabbed his length and pumped my hand across it. With my other hand I stroked the head, rubbing the hole where his fluids were leaking out. I came and cummed all over his hand while I was still stroking him. When my orgasm was I dropped to my knees and licked his length. His pre-cum tasted strange, but I wanted more. I engulfed the head eagerly, going as far as I could. The remaining length I stroked with my hands while I bobbed my head.

"Yuuki!" Kaname growled, hitting the side of the shower with his elbow and fist. His reaction spurred me on, and I worked faster. I felt his semen explode inside my mouth, and I sucked his length for any remaining drops. I stood up again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Enjoyed that, Kaname-sama?" I purred as I gazed teasingly into his eyes. He replied with a growl and seized my lips with his, tasting himself in my mouth. I twisted off the water, ending the sensation of water flowing down our bodies.

"We should go now, the others will be wondering where we are.." I murmured. He kissed my head and stepped out of the shower. When I dried myself off, he was sitting in my room on a chair. I blushed as he watched me change into a blouse and skirt. He led me by the hand downstairs, where we searched for everyone else. We found them in the basement, watching TV. Akatsuki noticed us and approached Kaname.

"The windows may be soundproof, but not the doors." He said quietly. "Luckily the others didn't notice." He walked away, leaving me blushing furiously and Kaname smirking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded as I pounded my fists ineffectively against his chest. "He's right; you're lucky the others didn't hear! Please, don't let anyone else know about 'our little secret'!"

"And Akatsuki's."

* * *

Lawlz, isn't that cute? I was bored, so I wrote this. Okami and me (well actually just Okami; I'm too lazy :D) didn't get a chance to publish our stories. She did manage to publish the first chapter of her story 99 Days, her Shugo Chara! Amuto story. Kyaa, Amuto is so cute. KanamexYuuki is just plain hawt ;D. But now I'm jealous of Okami ;-;.. Her story is so awesome, detailed and lovey-dovey, while mine is a perverted lemon. _..

Oh well, you can't change a pidgeon into a peacock. [Okami: Actually, the term is '(The Common) Peafowl'. Peacock's are males, while the females are peahens..] ^^ Yesh, I made that up. Well, actually Okami did.. What-ev.

Oh yeah, I bet you guys know about our House addiction! Well, if you read Okami's stories first, but basically, part of her comment is about House and how she was tempted to get a leaked version. Wow Okami, what a strong will.. While I, however, don't care and am going to get it anyways. Muahahahaha, that's for creating an awkward moment while I watched House basically hand-rape Cuddy when I was watching the show with my mom! I wonder how the show starts..

LEMON'S IMAGINATION..

Opening scene; someone gets sick, has a seizure, what-ev, then, cue music! Music ends, plays new music. Wheels zoom by, and you glimpse a cane attached to the back. House on one end of hallway while the viewer is viewing from the other. House races down, slows to turn, then gets stopped by Wilson/Cuddy/New character that's a psych. doctor! Cue witty insults.

XD.. Lol. Yeah, some of you is wondering what the heck I'm talking about, and Why my comment is so long. I guess I should go.. Hope you guys have a nice, Kanamex(You?!)ki, wet steamy dream ;) *wink wink*

-Lemon (Wait, I don't mean literally wet and steamy.. Then that would be weird. Unless it's a hot springs. And Kaname's in a hot pose.)


End file.
